Super Robot Wars Zodiac 2: Destruction of Time
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 2: Destruction of Time is an upcoming tactical role-playing game for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PSP and Nintendo DS developed by Banpresto and published by Namco Bandai Games. It is the second game in the Super Robot Wars Zodiac series and will celebrates the 20th Anniversary of the Super Robot Wars franchise. The game will be released in April 14, 2011. Plot As part of aftereffects from the Space-Time Oscillation Bomb explosion from the previous game, multiple worlds were merged into another world called "Anno Domini Earth". On top of the occasional appearance of vicious dimensional monsters, the world is essentially split between the Advanced European Union, Human Reform League, and the Britannia Empire. Characters Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Count Brocken Bones Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven The Movie: Pocket Full of Rainbows (Debut) *Renton Thurston *Eureka Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Musashi Tomoe *Professor Saotome Production Reed Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Shinobu Fujiwara *Sara Yuki *Masato Shikibu *Ryo Shiba *Emperor Muge Zorbados Space Warrior Baldios *Marin Reigan Sunrise Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Debut) *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan *Paptimus Scirocco After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Gym Ghingham Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo Invincible Superman Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita *Gaizok Xebec Terrestrial Defense Corporation Dai-Guard‎ (Debut) *Shunsuke Akagi *Ibuki Momoi *Keiichiro Aoyama Cast Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) *Minoru Inaba - Count Brocken (ADW) *Koya Ishitobi - Baron Ashura (male) (ADW) *Kazuhiko Kishino - Dr. Hell (ADW) *Kaori Yamagata - Baron Ashura (female) (ADW) Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston (ADW) *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka (ADW) Brain's Base Cast *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Mugihito - Professor Saotome (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) *Shinpachi Tsuji - Musashi Tomoe (ADW) Production Reed Cast *Clancy Brown - Emperor Muge Zorbados *Shigeru Nakahara - Masato Shikibu *Yuriko Yamamoto - Sara Yuki *Takumi Yamazaki - Marin Reigan, Ryo Shiba *Kazuki Yao - Shinobu Fujiwara Sunrise Cast *Jeff Bennett - Gaizok *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Bin Shimada - Paptimus Scirocco *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan Xebec Cast *Kentarou Itou - Shunsuke Akagi *Akiko Hiramatsu - Ibuki Momoi *Shinichiro Miki - Keiichiro Aoyama Trivia *The worlds layout of the game: **Universal Century World ***Correct Century - Xabungle, After War Gundam X, Turn A Gundam ***Universal Century - Zeta Gundam ***Cosmic Era - Space Warrior Baldios, Zambot 3 **Anno Domini Earth ***Second Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows ***Area 11 - Code Geass ***Dancouga Universe - Dancougar ***Free Japan Dimension - Shin Mazinger, Shin Getter Robo, Invincible Robo Trider G7, Dai-Guard Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers